Summer Vacation
by SangoXKirara
Summary: Setting: Before episode 6 It's the last day of school before summer vacation and Naota can't wait. Will he be able to meet with Mamimi under the bridge like always? Or will things be harder then they look? NaotaMamimi short 6 chapter story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own FLCL or the characters of FLCL just my DvD's

.:Chapter 1 :.

School

Monday morning...around 6 am or so. Today was the last day of school, the last day I would have to endure that bastard of a teacher, the classmates and all in all the last day I'd be around those freaks.

Well it may be wrong to call them freaks, but none of them are smart enough to understand anything I say if they're my friends or not. I only know one thing...nine hours from now, I'll be under that same old bridge with same old Mamimi.

I can hear it now "Ta-Kun!...whatcha doing!"

I smile to myself as I can smell her scent, the everlasting smell of pale roses and smoke. I hated that smell...but truth is I didn't mind because it was Mamimi's.

My brother was stupid to leave her and 'play baseball' but we all knew that he couldnt handle how much she loved him. He was stupid and left the greatest thing behind, and for what? an American girl, what's the difference?

I finish getting dressed and plop on my hat and head out the door. Downstairs my grandpa was watching old Gundam anime's...I never really got them. Dad was in the kitchen hopefully cooking up something other then what that evil alien Harko makes...curry sucks.

I don't like spicy things...of course I didn't like sour things til Mamimi gave me that drink.

I grab some toast then quickly head out the front door and to the bridge, hoping I can catch Mamimi before I go to school. As I got closer tomy destination I didnt see my target. "Mamimi..." I said softly and then turned to leave.

A few minutes later I approached the school grounds, as soon as I walked up the steps to the entrance I heard that dreadful squeek of a voice. "Naota-Kun what took ya?" It belonged to Ninamori Eri..."uh Just um overslept?" I knew she wouldnt buy it.

"What do you mean over slept!" She quarreled.  
"Yeah ever heard of sleeping in?" I replied with a hint of annoyment in my voice, maybe she'll get a hint.

"Well you shouldnt have didn't you remember that we were supposed to practice for the play?"

"Play? I never signed up for a play, Ninamori you better not mess with me like last time!" This was headed for the wrong direction.

"Nah, last time you were needed for the Cat part...but your ears are gone..this time we needed you to play a normal character."

Great just what I needed. And now things are about to get worse...Five...Four...Three...Two...One..

"Naota! C'mon you have to do it!" See I told you it was going to get bad. She always does this, no matter what anyone else thinks.

"Look Eri! Just because your Dad is Mayor of Mabase doesnt mean you can boss people around and just assume that I'd play a roll in the school play!"

Maybe that was hard seeing as how her dad is the one who was in the supposed 'sex scandal'

"wow..Naota all you had to say was that you didn't want to play the part..." Yeah right...

"Bull shit! Eri you and I both know that if I had just said 'I dont want to play the part' you wouldnt have cared, you would have made me do it anyways."

"Well...it's the last day of school dont you want to show some school spirit?" What's up with her always nagging on me.

"No..sorry ninamori..I've got other things to do." With that said I left her standing there...feeling stupid. She should really learn from her mistakes and stop enrolling me for things I dont want to be envolved with.

I just need to breathe only eight more hours to go...who am I kidding how the hell am I suposed to survive this shit!

"alright class...Ninamori Eri has put together an end of the school year play so after lunch there will be practice for that then at two o'clock we'll be performing it..." Ah hearing those words from that teacher makes me want to throw up...she was the worst of them all. You couldnt get away with anything in her classroom.

"Actually, Ma'am there wont be a play unless someone picks up the roll of Miroku, because Naota chose not to participate." Ninamori...so foolish who's gonna reinact an old Anime series? and what was weird is that she has the roll as Sango...and I was suposed to play Miroku. It's funny really how she pairs us up in groups all the time, there hasnt been one time that I didn't play a part with her.

Wow..I need to stop worrying about her and just get through this day.

Okay End Chapter 1, I should tell you this takes place before Mamimi left. It gets a bit complicated. I guess you can Say I'm sort of 're-writing' the last episode into my version I hope you readers enjoyed it. Let me know if I should continue 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own FLCL or the characters of FLCL just my DvD's

.:Chapter 2 :.

Mamimi?

--

That night after school, and a really long "blah blah" with Ninamori I arrived back at school to see a shadow move across my window.

My heart skipped a beat.

"mamimi?" I whispered softly.

I dashed to my room ignoring my family and Haruko.

I slammed my door open to see no one at all.

"kuso"  
"Ta...kun" came a voice

It was her...standing with her toes pointed together in a cute way.  
It was the first time i noticed just how beautiful mamimi was. Her hair a soft rose creamy skin and those eyes that just scream "love me"

Yes, it was my mamimi, she finally came to see me.

"Mamimi your here...what took ya?"

"ta-kun...ta-kun sent this to me today"  
she handed me a letter that she had recieved from my brother. Funny i didnt get one from him.

I read it in my head as Mamimi sat on my bed.

"Mamimi-chan Im sorry but im not coming back, infact i've found someone i think we were made for eachother she's everything im not thats why we make such a good match...mamimi dont be sad be happy for me and i want you to go on with your life dont use me as an excuse for not being happy.

Love always "tasku"

Wow...that was something else...

i looked at Mamimi her eyes teary.  
"takun...if he dont love mamimi no more..then why put "love always" ?

I had no idea what to say.  
So i said nothing I crawled next to Mamimi and let her cry her heart into my arms.  
her sobbing came in short stifles of cries. catching her breath effortlessley as i craddled her emotion filled form.

Soon after mamimi fell asleep in my arms. I lied her in my bed and covered her. I climbed up into haruko's bed seeing as her and my dad were "at it" again, I figured she wouldnt be back.

thats just so gross..

as I thought to myself i didnt realise that mamimi had climbed up and was staring at me soft pink rings under her eyes to clarify that she had been crying.

"Ta-kun...please sleep next to mamimi...mamimi is scared"  
I got down and went into my bed as mamimi slipped under the covers and fell asleep once again her beautiful head resting on my sholders.

Even though it was pretty sad what happened to mamimi..i cant help but feel glad that my brother broke up with her...maybe things will start to make some sense to me later. But for now i just wrapped my arms around mamimi and fell asleep.  
--

AH! RUNS I havent written in sooooooooo long! gets shot Im sorry that I havent been updating my stories, alot has gone on in my life and i havent been in the "mood" to write lol But alas I have updated so enjoy and sorry'z for making the chapter short ;;; --SangoXKirara-- 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: FINALLY!

(Naota's POV)

The next morning I woke up and was getting ready for school...wait schools out...SCHOOLS OUT!!

Okay so calm down Naota even though schools out doesnt mean you can act like an animal.

I stood away from my dresser drawers to see my own reflection in the mirror. Then suddenly I noticed a small body wrapped delicatly into my blanket.

"Mamimi"

I had almost forgot about the night before. Man my brother's an ass I cant believe he's missing out on this girl. She's the most perfect thing-

I couldnt finish my thoughts for Mamimi had awoke and found herself attatched to my leg.

"Ta-kun..you're not leaving are you?" she said as she pulled her left sock on.

"no im not leaving...atleast not without you. Im going out today and I want you with me" I said to her my eyes glazed over I really couldnt believe that she was here...it's been so long. To think that I kinda wasnt all that nice to her in the past.

I guess you kinda grow up over time.

"ta-kun..."

"yeah?"

"pancakes"

"deal" Mamimi hasnt asked me for pancakes in forever. So i headed downstairs to the kitchen mom and grandpa were already gone for the day runny unknown errands.

"pass the syrup"

Mamimi always pured half the bottle on her pancakes...but today it seemed different.

"something wrong?" she asked me with half a cake falling from her sweet cherry pink lips.

"no...just yopu seem different today mi-"

"well Im ready to go if your ready" i told her straping my backpack on.

She stood from her place at the table and began to walk behind me.

As we approached the front door I stopped to turn the handle leading to the outerworlds of my home.

Suddenly i felt soft angelic hands glide from the back of my neck to the belt of my jeans.

"mami-" i couldnt finish, before I new it those wonderful cherry lips were gently pressed upon my own.

What was going on...could I possibly be falling...nah its just my imagination...is it?

--HAHAHAHA THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER not bad for being gone for what almost a year? well I hope this chapter brings in alot of reviews...if it does i promise to UPDATE ALL MY STORIES!! well if you though this chapter was confusing...hah wait til the next! --SANGOXKIRARA--


End file.
